Harry Potter And The Fate Of The Chosen One
by dramaking341
Summary: Harry was an idiot for letting Ginny go. He tries to earn her back, but he will soon find out that things are going to get much more complicated than that.


A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I tried it before, but I thought that I was horrible. Anyways, I got inspiration from my angel, Brianne, to give it another try. So, please do review, I would enjoy your feedback on whether or not to continue with this story. So I dedicate this chapter to Brianne, for being the best mate in the world and always being there for me. Check out her story: Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled. It's absolutely the best fanfic I have ever read, and I have read a whole lot of them. CHAPTER NEWLY EDITED!

Harry Potter and the Fate of the Chosen One

Chapter 1- Are Some Wounds Too Deep To Heal?

'God, what have I done?' was all Harry could think. He was still in his uncle's car on his way back to his miserable aunt's house, yet he already knew that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Boy, listen to me… there are a lot of things that need to be done around the house and they need to all be done before we get back on Saturday. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Uncle Vernon told Harry.

Harry was not too concerned about the work that was already awaiting him at his aunt's house, for Ginny was the only thing on his mind at the moment. However, he did not want to be yelled at by his uncle this soon, so he answered; "Yes, I understand perfectly. Where are you going might I ask?"

"It's none of your business, Potter. All you need to know is that we are going to be back on Saturday. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," Harry answered.

"Good."

For the rest of the car ride, all Harry was thinking about was how stupid he was for letting a girl, no, woman that amazing slip away from him. She was right. No matter what, she was in danger. She would have been safer with him. He sighed; he was going have to think of something to get her back. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, tired from everything that was going on around him.

It was a long time before they got back to the house. Harry slept through the entire trip and his dreams had all revolved around Ginny and her being captured by Death Eaters. Every single time, he was always too late to save her from Voldemort. Whilst he kept waking up, his body was mentally too exhausted to stay awake, so he would fall back to sleep.

His uncle shook him violently to wake him. "Potter, get up already! This is no time to be sleeping!"

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up already", Harry mumbled. Without any more conversation, they entered the house. As Harry was going upstairs to his room, he noticed his uncle blocking his path.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily, Potter. Here is your list of chores that need to be done. It's rather long," his uncle said. After that, Uncle Vernon stepped out of Harry's way and he proceeded upstairs, went into his room, and locked the door.

Chore List:  
1. Mow the lawn.  
2. Wash all of the windows.  
3. Repaint the house.  
4. Repaint the shed.  
5. Clean the living room.  
6. Do the laundry.  
7. Do the dishes.

He sighed… it was going to be a very long weekend. It was only Tuesday though, so he could at least get some rest for the day and start tomorrow on the list of chores. It wasn't that bad considering he was a fast worker and there would be no distractions from the Dursleys. 'It isn't all that bad,' he thought to himself. However, for a second or two, he was considering using magic in order to get his chores done quickly to give him more time to try to work out some sort of plan to get back together with Ginny. It wasn't like the Ministry was going to care if he used magic; they were at war with Voldemort. They had better things to worry about than him using magic for basic chores. But he didn't want to risk it, the last thing that he needed to do was make yet another enemy, especially if that enemy was the Ministry of Magic.

"POTTER, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" his uncle yelled at him. Harry hurried downstairs to see what his uncle wanted from him. To his relief he saw Uncle Vernon carrying suitcases, which meant that in a matter of minutes he would have the house to himself for the time being. A small smile formed, which he quickly made sure to hide from his uncle.

"Listen, Potter, we are leaving now. Remember, every single one of those chores needs to be done by the time that we get back on Saturday, which will be roughly around five o'clock in the evening. Don't burn the house down while we're gone, or I'll wring your neck. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly, uncle. It will all be done by the time that you get back."

"Good. Now, goodbye, and I'd start with those chores soon, if I were you. They are going to take a long time to finish. And I want them all done properly. If they're not, then I'll just make you do it again and again until it is done to my liking. Is that understood, Potter?"

Harry nodded, and after his uncle stared at him for a couple more seconds, which seemed to Harry like hours, he continued out the door and slammed it shut, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. Harry looked outside and he saw his uncle getting into the car with Dudley sitting in the back and Petunia in the passenger's seat. As soon as Harry heard the Dursleys drive off he ran back into his room and fell into bed.

He had so much anger and rage inside of him that he decided it would be to his advantage to use it to get as much of the chores done as possible. It only took him about a half-hour to start the laundry and do the dishes. Then he decided to listen to some music so he ran upstairs. After sifting through a handful of CDs, he chose a brand new CD that Ginny had gotten him, Live Like You Were Dying, a country CD by Tim McGraw. Once he located his CD player, he went back downstairs. He put the CD in and pressed play. He set in on shuffle so the song would play randomly.

"I'm gonna clean the house  
I'm gonna fix the fence  
In my final hours  
I'm gonna tie up these loose ends

I won't leave a note  
For anyone to find  
Tomorrow they'll know  
What I've done here tonight"

Harry gulped, this song was so emotional for him because he was already thinking about killing himself as it was. After all, he had nothing to live for anymore, his parents were dead, his godfather was dead, his mentor was dead, and he had just dumped his girlfriend. Harry went into the living room and started cleaning.

"The drastic steps I'm takin'  
Are just an act of desperation  
I knew no one would miss me  
So what the hell?  
I fought and lied, I drank too much  
Hurt every one I ever touched  
Just how much I hurt you is hard to tell  
This is not some kind of cry for help  
Just good bye, I wish you well  
Because I love you  
I'm gonna kill myself

Now, who is that  
In my easy chair?  
Now, wait a minute  
That's the old me sittin' there

And I thank God  
The devil in me died  
I stand before you now  
A man changed and alive"

Twenty minutes later, Harry was done with the living room. But all of the things he had done so far were easy; it was the painting and washing all the windows that was going to take him forever.

"The drastic steps I'm takin'  
Are just an act of desperation  
I knew no one would miss me  
So what the hell?  
I fought and lied, I drank too much  
Hurt every one I ever touched  
Just how much I hurt you is hard to tell  
This is not some kind of cry for help  
Just good bye I wish you well  
Because I love you  
I have to kill myself

Gonna clean the house  
Gonna fix that fence  
In my final hours I'm gonna tie up these loose ends"

Nearly three hours later Harry had finally finished with all of the chores. It had worn him out and he was dead tired. He immediately went up to his room, not even going to the kitchen for a refreshing drink or something to fill his starving stomach. He collapsed onto his bed and was asleep in moments.

When Harry opened his eyes the following morning he groaned when he realized that Ginny was the first thing that came to his mind. He put his hands on his forehead and wondered to himself what on Earth he was thinking when he broke up with her. He sighed in frustration, he would work on his Ginny-problem in a later, but right now, he was starving.

He went downstairs and made himself some eggs and bacon, which were quite good seeing as he was a rather experienced cook after year of slaving for the Dursleys. After eating breakfast, he went upstairs to his room and turned on a radio. He laughed at the song, he had never heard of it before.

" 'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
You can act just like a fool  
People think you're cool  
Just cause your on TV  
I can throw major fits  
When my latte isn't just how I like it  
They say I've gone insane  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And the pressures that it goes with  
Being a celebrity"

Harry was laughing hard by now, he really liked this song. He spent the next few hours listening to music to try to get his mind off Ginny, which wasn't going so well for him; he just couldn't get his stop thinking about her.

Just as he was about to start planning a way to win Ginny back, he heard a something that he was all too familiar with. Somebody had just apparated into of the house. He was afraid, at first that, it was a Death Eater. But judging by all the noise that soon followed, he let down his guard and began getting nervous for a whole other reason. It had to be Ron coming to get answers for why Harry broke things off with his baby sister. Harry sighed; he didn't even have an answer to that question yet. So he decided that he should take a look and find who had just entered the house.

To his surprise however it wasn't Ron who was staring at him when he opened his door. Death would have been preferable to see who was standing on the other side of the door. Ginny Weasley's eyes were staring straight into his from across the doorway. She was the last person that he wanted to talk to (or see for that matter) at the moment for he had yet to come up with a game plan for getting her back. But he had no way out of this situation. If he ran away, he'd just make things much worse than they already were.

"Harry, we have to talk, now!" she said to him in the coldest voice that he had ever heard her use. Being unable to speak to, he simply nodded and swayed his head towards his room for her to enter with him.

Harry was now lying down on his bed trying to find answers. Ginny was simply leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Well, Harry, I'm waiting for an explanation of why you left me, and I want it _now_. I don't want to hear any of your 'noble' shite, either. It's my life, and, damn it, I loved being with you! My greatest dream, for as long as I can remember, was being your girlfriend, and when it finally came true, you crushed me and my dream after just a few short weeks! So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ginny asked him, breaking the silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Gin…baby…angel…love…I'm so sorry about what I did. I have done nothing but thinking about what a stupid prat –"

"You're damn right you were a prat, Harry! A big, daft, fucking prat! At least you realize that much," she replied, with anger now clearly visible in her eyes.

"May I continue, please?" Harry asked, getting nervous at her growing rage. She had a reputation for having a horrid bat-bogey hex and he didn't want to find out just how horrid it was, at least not anytime soon.

"Go on, Harry," she answered once again, her tone of voice stone-cold.

"I have been doing nothing but thinking about how stupid I was for letting someone as amazing as you slip through my fingers. You have been the only good thing in my life, and you make me feel the happiest that I have ever felt."

"Then why did you…?" she started to say. But then she figured that if she was going to hex him, he had a right to try and explain things to her. "Go on, Harry."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, I was so fucking stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. Voldemort is a master at legilimency, and I'm sure he has an extensive spy network, so there is no way that I could ever hide my true feelings for you from him. And besides, even if I could, what's to say that he won't still go after you anyway? You are my bestmate's little sister, and he's already used you for simply being that. And you had already proven yourself to me in the Department of Mysteries. And besides, you are a Weasley, and a 'bloodtraitor'. That's a good enough reason for you to be attacked by Death Eaters. I was so stupid and I regret ever braking things off with you. I should have given it more thought. I am so, so sorry, Gin. Is there _any_ way that you could _ever_ find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to you?"

Beta Note: Aww… Does she say yes? Or does she say no? Review to find out!


End file.
